The present invention relates generally to handles for hand supported implements and, more particularly, is directed to an improved ergonomic handle that: redistributes the weight of a hand supported implement from the wrist and forearm muscles to the muscles in the upper arms and shoulders, provides a barrier to prevent the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand while in use, incorporates an upright grip permitting a natural hand-wrist position, may be manufactured at a low cost from a single piece of material, and provides superior aesthetics.
Many individuals have difficulty lifting or manipulating hand supported implements having conventional linear handles due to a variety of physical conditions including, among others, arthritis in the wrists and infirm forearm muscles. These individuals also have difficulty handling such hand supported implements without the hand supported implements slipping out of their hands. Accordingly, there is a long recognized need to facilitate the use of a hand supported implement by using a superior handle which redistributes the weight of a hand supported implement from the wrist and forearm muscles to the muscles in the upper arms and shoulders and prevents the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand while in use. The improved ergonomic handle claimed and described in the present invention addresses and fulfills this need.
There are various complex hand supported implement handles known in the prior art besides the standard linear handle. However, none of the structures in the prior art teach or suggest the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,468 to Lemme et al. is directed to a cooking pan having a handle made up of a tubular stainless steel insert and upper and lower wires. The handle of this invention neither redistributes the weight of the cooking pan from the wrist and forearm muscles to the muscles in the upper arms and shoulders nor incorporates an upright grip permitting a natural hand-wrist position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,735 to Latouche discloses a rotatable handle extension for attaching to fishing rods and the like, including cooking pots. Although the handle extension described in Latouche is contoured in an effort to shift the weight of an object attached to the handle from the wrist and forearm muscles to the muscles in the upper arm and shoulder, it neither provides a barrier for preventing the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand while in use nor incorporates an upright grip permitting a natural hand-wrist position.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,087 to DeCarlo, which shows a lift improvement device intended to improve the lifting characteristics of tools such as shovels, and the like, it does not provide a barrier for preventing the tool from slipping out of a hand while.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,129 to Capra shows a fishing rod handle attachment that is intended to distribute forces to the forearm along the length of the handle. The invention described in Capra neither provides a barrier for preventing the fishing rod from slipping out of a hand while in use nor incorporates an upright grip permitting a natural hand-wrist position.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved ergonomic handle that facilitates lifting and manipulating a hand supported implement, while preventing the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand while in use.
The present invention is directed to an improved ergonomic handle for hand supported implements that satisfies the need for a handle that facilitates lifting and manipulating a hand supported implement, while preventing the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand while in use. An ergonomic handle having features of the present invention comprises an elongated member, the elongated member has a distal end, a proximal end, a first portion adjacent to the distal end, a second portion adjacent to the proximal end, and a middle portion disposed between the first portion and the second portion defining a grip. The distal end includes means for attaching the handle to a hand supported implement. The second portion is aligned along an axis and comprises a forearm support member. The middle portion forms an angle of substantially at least ninety degrees to the axis, and a barrier is formed at a junction between the first portion and the middle portion for inhibiting the handle from slipping out of a hand.
The present invention provides an improved handle which is shaped and angled so as to prevent the hand supported implement from slipping out of a hand, while providing an upright grip that permits a more natural and stable wrist hand position. Furthermore, the invention also satisfies the need for a handle which utilizes a lever principal to transfer the weight of the hand supported implement from the wrist and forearm muscles to the muscles of the upper arm and shoulder. In addition, the invention provides an ergonomic handle which may be manufactured at a low cost from a single piece of material and has superior aesthetics.